The Secret base and The best Memories
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Pertemuan keduanya di musim panas menciptakan kenangan yang tidak terlupakan. Walaupun pada akhirnya Len harus pergi, Rin selalu percaya bahwa ia akan kembali. "Aku akan menunggumu, di tempat rahasia milik kita.."


**The Secret Base and the Best Memories**

Author: **Nacchan Sakura**

Disclaimer: **I Do not own Vocaloid, nor the song "Secret Base ~kimi ga kureta mono~"**

.

.

.

_You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future._

_And our big hope, I won't forget them._

_I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later._

_The best memories..._

_._

_._

_._

Gadis berambut blonde itu menatap ke luar jendela kelasnya yang kecil. Rambutnya yang terang diterbangkan oleh angin lembut, membuatnya merasa sejuk. Suatu ketenangan yang membuatnya bahagia, walaupun ia hanya sendirian saja saat itu.

Gadis itu mulai merasa bosan dengan pemandangan yang sedari tadi tertangkap oleh matanya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah papan tulis yang penuh dengan bekas hapusan yang tidak bersih. _Kelas 3-1, Sekolah Dasar Seikachuu Gakuen, Hokkaidou. _Hanya itu tulisan yang tersisa di sudut atas papan tulis. Gadis itu membuang nafas, mengingat bahwa sudah setahun ia berada di sekolah dan kelas ini—namun tidak ada perkembangan apapun. Ia bukan gadis yang pandai berteman, dan selalu bersikap dingin untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu-malunya.

Tapi, sungguh, gadis itu sebenarnya ingin bersikap jujur. Hanya saja, untuk gadis yang masih di usia 8 tahun—berlaku jujur memang sedikit sulit, ditambah dengan sifatnya yang memang pemalu.

Gadis itu kini melirik ke arah tas sekolahnya. Tas sekolah biasa yang sama dengan milik teman-temannya yang lain—berwarna coklat, dan cukup besar. Ia bahkan terkadang sampai memasukkan banyak makanan ke dalam tasnya, atau bahkan buku komik dan juga permainan kartu. Semuanya ia bawa—untuk bermain dengan temannya, untuk berbagi dengan temannya. Namun ia sadar, bahwa pada akhirnya—ia tidak akan berbagi makanan itu dengan siapapun, ia juga tidak akan memainkan kartu itu bersama teman-temannya.

Gadis itu melirik sebuah tanda nama yang digantungkan di samping tasnya. _Rin Kagamine, _itulah tulisannya. Gadis itu tak begitu peduli—tentu saja, karena itu adalah namanya sendiri. Dan akhirnya, gadis bernama Rin itu memutuskan untuk pulang, melihat langit sudah sore dan jalanan akan menjadi sepi sebentar lagi.

"Ugh, panas.."

Rin menggerutu di tengah perjalanan pulangnya. Ya, sore di musim panas sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang 'bersahabat', apalagi matahari begitu semangat memancarkan panasnya. Namun terkadang Rin berpikir, musim panas akan menjadi menyenangkan—kalau saja ia punya teman, ia bisa membayangkan betapa asyiknya menangkap jangkrik beramai-ramai di musim panas, atau juga berenang di sungai yang jernih bersama semuanya.

Tapi— itu hanya imajinasi, fantasi. Ilusi yang hanya tercipta di dalam pikirannya saja.

Rin berjalan melewati sebuah taman yang masih cukup ramai di sore hari seperti ini. Di arena bermain, ia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya—sedang bermain bersama, tertawa, tanpa dirinya. Rin hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan, berharap bahwa hanya dengan diam dan menatap seperti itu—seseorang akan mengajaknya bermain.

Tanpa Rin sadari—di tengah lamunannya, seorang lelaki tengah memperhatikan sosok Rin dengan seksama. Lelaki itu sadar, bahwa Rin sebenarnya ingin bermain bersama. Dan lelaki itu tahu, bahwa Rin sebenarnya hanya tidak bisa bersikap jujur.

Lelaki itu hanya terseyum tipis, di tengah ketidaksadaran Rin—lelaki yang memiliki rambut blonde senada itu turun dari atas pohon pendek yang baru saja ia duduki. Lelaki itu mengambil tas coklat miliknya, dan menghampiri Rin yang masih menatap dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

"Hey, mau pulang bersama?"

Rin tersadar dari lamunannya. Di dalam hati, Rin sedikit mengutuk orang ini karena sudah merusak imajinasi indahnya. Iris biru itu menatap tajam lelaki yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"A-apa? Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin 'kan aku berbicara dengan tas milikmu?" Lelaki itu tertawa lepas. "Kagamine Rin, bukan? Aku Len Shion—dari kelas yang sama denganmu."

"Lalu? Ada urusan apa kau denganku?" Rin menatap lagi lelaki bernama Len itu

"Aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu. Rumah kita satu arah, bukan?" Len tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, nanti hari keburu sore."

Rin hanya terdiam—tidak, ia tidak percaya. Lelaki ini—Len, dia mengajaknya pulang bersama? Apa itu berarti, ia mau berteman dengannya? Apa ia harus merasa senang? Tapi, Rin memang sudah sangat merasa senang sekarang. Begitu senang sampai ia bingung—dan tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Y-yaah, kalau kau memaksa, apa boleh buat!" Rin—menutupi wajahnya dengan tas, dan berbicara dengan sedikit kasar. Ia hanya malu, dan berlaku kasar untuk menutupinya. Tapi di dalam hati, Rin merasa sangat, sangat senang.

_Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection walking home._

_You called out to me, didn't you? "Let's go home together."_

_While I embarrassedly hid my face with my bag,_

_In truth, I was very, very happy._

Langit sore semakin turun, warna oranye seperti menguasai seluruh tempat di langit saat itu. Matahari masih terlihat—namun tak lama lagi, ia akan pergi dan digantikan oleh bulan yang menjadi cahaya di malam hari. Rin berjalan berdampingan dengan Len—'teman' barunya, yang secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Tak ada kata ataupun tawa di sepanjang perjalanan mereka—hanya kesunyian yang menenangkan hati, dan suara aliran sungai yang terdengar seperti melodi di tengah musim panas.

Sudah cukup, pikir Rin. _'Walaupun ia hanya mengajakku pulang bersama untuk hari ini, sudah cukup. Aku sudah merasa senang.'_

"Rumahku ke arah sini." Len menunjukkan arah yang kini—berbeda dengan arah dimana Rin tinggal. Rin menatap sejenak, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Sudah berakhir, pikir Rin. Walau tak bicara apapun, Rin sebenarnya berharap bahwa jalan pulangnya kali ini—lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya—ia bisa tersenyum di hadapan seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Len membalas senyumannya.

"Besok, aku menunggumu di taman tadi, jam 7. Kita pergi sekolah bersama, ya! Dan jangan pulang duluan, aku akan pulang bersamamu!"

Rin sedikit berdebar. Oh tuhan, apa yang ia dengar tadi nyata? Semuanya terasa begitu cepat untuknya, dalam sehari—bayangkan, dalam sehari! Semua imajinasinya di beberapa jam yang lalu, kini menjadi kenyataan.

"I-iya!" Rin akhirnya berhasil menjawab. Debaran akan rasa senang—menyelimuti tubuhnya, terbentuk menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Sampai besok!"

_._

_._

_._

Pagi hari di musim panas. Angin yang bertiup memang menyejukkan, namun teriknya matahari masih tidak mau mengalah. Suara jangkrik berpadu dengan air yang terus mengalir di sungai, menimbulkan suara yang khas untuk musim panas. Namun setidaknya, hari ini bisa saja menjadi berbeda untuk Rin.

Rin menepati janjinya—menunggu di taman yang tidak begitu ramai dan hanya dilewati oleh beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas di pagi harinya. Yang dicari dan ditunggu oleh matanya—hanyalah satu orang; orang yang berjanji dan memintanya untuk menunggu disini.

"Rin!"

Suara deru langkah kaki yang berlari membuat Rin menoleh. Suara nyaring yang memanggil namanya itu seakan-akan menjadi suara yang paling ditunggu olehnya hari ini. Rin melambaikan tangannya, sementara Len terhenti di hadapannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Ohayou, Len."

"Ohayou—aah, maaf! Aku terlambat—semuanya salah Kaito-nii, karena mengambil roti pisang milikku—jadi aku berlari dengan cepat kesini! Kamu tidak menunggu lama, 'kan?"

Sebenarnya, Rin sudah berdiri dan menunggu selama setengah jam—bukan, bukan karena Len terlambat—tapi karena dirinya yang datang terlalu awal. Ia terlalu senang, tidak sabar untuk bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama Len. Tapi saat itu, menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya bosan atau kesal—ia menanti dengan sabar, menunggu Len bagaikan sosok yang akan membawakan kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menunggu lama." Rin tertawa kecil. "Ayo kita pergi."

Len mengikuti Rin sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia berhasil berteman dengan Rin—sosok yang selalu ia perhatikan semenjak menjadi anak baru di _Seikachuu gakuen._ Ia merasa gadis ini memiliki hati yang lembut, dan merasa kesepian. Hanya saja, gadis ini terlalu sulit dan enggan untuk berkata jujur. Dari sorot matanya yang seakan selalu menunggu seseorang untuk menemaninya—Len bisa membaca segalanya tentang Rin.

Len berjalan sedikit cepat—ia ingin menyamai langkahnya dengan Rin yang sudah jalan lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Berjalan berjajar bahu dan bersampingan dengan Rin memang terasa menyenangkan untuk Len. Namun gadis ini selalu menolak untuk melihat langsung ke arah matanya, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunduk dan melihat ke arah jalan beralaskan semen yang ia pijak.

Sampai—Len akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengenggam tangan Rin.

"Supaya jalan kita bisa sama cepatnya, dan supaya kita sampai di sekolah dalam waktu yang sama, lebih baik kita pegangan tangan saja!"

"E-Eeeeh?" Wajah Rin merona, entah karena malu—atau karena terkena panasnya matahari. "T-tapi—"  
>"Sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa, kok!"<p>

Genggaman tangan itu terasa hangat dan lembut. Walau terkena teriknya matahari, walau tangan mereka mulai berkeringat dan merasa tertusuk hawa panas—genggaman tangan itu membawa perasaan senang di hati mereka.

Ternyata memiliki seorang teman itu seperti ini rasanya, pikir Rin.

.

.

.

"Umm.. Len?"

"Iya?"  
>"Ini tempat apa?"<p>

Rin mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi dari tempat asing ini—sebuah padang rumput yang luas, letaknya tidak jauh dari tepi sungai—dan di tengah pada rumput ini, ada sebuah mobil besar yang sudah bobrok dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Namun di dalam mobil ini sudah banyak barang—seperti kasur kecil dan selimut, sebuah lampu baterai, buku-buku, dan beberapa plastik makanan.

"Ini—tempat rahasiaku! Aku menemukannya beberapa minggu lalu." Ucap Len, sedikit bangga. "Eh, tapi, sekarang ini milik kita berdua!"

"K-kita berdua?" Ucap Rin tidak percaya. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Umm—maksudku, ini 'kan tempat rahasia milikmu?"  
>"Kalau hanya sendirian, rasanya tidak seru." Len mengeluarkan satu lagi kasur kecil dan selimut berwarna oranye dari tas besarnya. "Aku bawa ini dari rumah untukmu! Jadi kalau malam, kita bisa lihat bintang dari sini bersama-sama."<p>

Len menyimpan kasur kecil itu di posisi yang pas, sementara Rin masih tidak percaya akan kata-kata Len—tempat rahasia? _Hanya _milik mereka _berdua_?

Tapi Rin tidak salah dengar, bukan? Len hanya mau berbagi tempat ini bersama Rin. Ia bilang, tidak seru jika hanya memiliki tempat rahasia hanya sendirian saja.

Apa itu berarti, Rin betul-betul sudah jadi temannya?

"Apa itu artinya?"

"Hah?"

"Mau pulang bersama denganku, dan memberitahu aku tempat rahasia milikmu." Rin menatap Len penuh harap. "Apa itu artinya, kita teman sekarang?"

Len sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rin yang tiba-tiba seperti ini—ya, Len memang berniat untuk menjadikan Rin temannya, tapi tak terlintas di pikiran Len bahwa Rin benar-benar tidak sadar akan hal itu.

"Tentu saja!" Itulah jawaban singkat dari Len, dengan senyuman lebar menyertai wajahnya. "Semenjak dari dulu—sedari awal aku pindah ke sekolahmu, aku ingin berteman dengan Rin!"

_Kata yang selalu ingin didengarnya,_

_Sosok yang selalu ia nantikan._

"Eh—RIN, KENAPA MALAH MENANGIS?" Len mendekat ke arah Rin—yang sedang terisak dan menangis pelan. "K-kau tidak senang? Kau tidak suka aku dekat-dekat denganmu?"

"Bodoh!" Rin tersenyum kecil di tengah tangisnya. "Aku.. mungkin aku senang."

"Senang? Tapi kau menangis—"

"Ini pertama kalinya." Rin memotong kata-kata Len. "Pertama kalinya ada yang mau berteman denganku."

_So happy, having so much fun, we had so many adventures_

_Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us._

"Ne, Rin! Apa kau tidak apa-apa main di tempat rahasia ini terus? Aku sih.. ya, ayah dan ibuku tidak khawatir—tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Ah.. Ayah dan Ibuku tidak akan khawatir~ mungkin hanya Rinto, kakak laki-lakiku yang akan jadi cerewet. Dia selalu protes karena aku pulang telat terus selama 1 bulan ini."

"Um.. maaf ya, gara-gara aku mengajakmu main disini.."

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku senang, kok!"

Len hanya tersenyum, sejenak memandang wajah Rin yang kini menatap rerumputan. Terpaan angin membuat beberapa rumput kecil itu berterbangan, menjadi hiasan di tengah-tengah pemandangan yang berwarna sephia.

"Rin, minggu depan.."

"Hmm?"

Len terhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Minggu depan.. mau melihat bintang jatuh disini?"

"Bintang jatuh? Ehh? Boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Lagipula, tempat ini 'kan memang milik kita berdua!"

"Mau! Aku mau!

"kalau begitu, minggu depan ya! Jangan lupa bawa mantel, pasti dingin sekali."

"Iya!"

Perasaan bahagia yang samar menyelimuti hati Len. Melihat Rin yang tersenyum lebar dan terlihat tidak sabar membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun.

'_Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa mengatakannya..'_

_You, and the end of summer, and the dreams of the future,_

_And our big hope... I won't forget them._

_I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later._

_I knew that you screamed "Thank You"_

_From the bottom of your heart till the very end._

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it._

_The best memories..._

"Sebentar lagi, musim panas akan berakhir, ya.." Rin membuang nafas dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit luas. "Walaupun panas mataharinya menyebalkan, aku suka musim panas kali ini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Len

"Karena di musim panas kali ini, aku punya teman!" Rin berbalik dan matanya tertuju pada sosok Len. Len tidak dapat menghindari rona merah yang perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku juga senang, bisa berteman dengan Rin."

"Semoga musim panas tahun depan, kita masih tetap bersama, ya!"

_**Deg.**_

"Musim panas.. tahun depan, ya?"

Len hanya menundukkan wajahnya, mendapatkan rasa kebingungan di benak Rin. Len memang menjadi sedikit aneh beberapa hari ini—terkadang ia kehilangan semangatnya dan terlihat lesu. Dan ia terkadang menghindari bertemu mata dengan Rin.

"Len..? kau ada masalah ya? Dari kemarin, kau terlihat kacau.." Rin mendekati Len dan membelai halus kepalanya. "Kau bisa cerita—"

"Tidak bisa." Kata singkat itu memotong kata-kata Rin. "Tahun depan... kita tidak bisa.. bermain bersama lagi."

"..Eh?"

_So sad, so lonely, we had so many fights._

_Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us._

"Len Shion akan pindah ke Tokyo minggu depan. Jadi akhir pekan nanti, kelas akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan." Megurine Luka—wali kelas 3-1 yang selalu jadi favorit murid-murid, menegaskan kata-kata itu di depan kelas. "Mohon bicara kalau ada yang tidak bisa ikut berpasitipasi."

'_Pembohong..' _Umpat Rin di dalam hatinya. '_Kau bilang kau akan terus ada bersamaku.. kau bilang.. kau akan melihat bintang jatuh bersamaku minggu depan..'_

'_Kenapa?'_

'_Kenapa waktu selalu membuatku kehilangan sesuatu?'_

"BODOH!" Rin berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan berteriak, membuat seisi kelas—termasuk Len dan Megurine-sensei terdiam. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG SAJA DARI AWAL KALAU KAU MEMANG MAU MENINGGALKANKU?"

Rin berlari keluar kelas sambil menangis terisak-isak. Muak, kesal, tapi juga sedih, itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya saat ini.

"RIN!" Len ikut berdiri dari bangkunya, dan berlari mengejar Rin—yang sudah pasti, hanya akan kabur ke satu tempat.

_Tempat Rahasia milik mereka berdua._

"Rin..?"

Len melihat ke dalam mobil tua yang selama ini ia pakai bersama Rin—untuk menjadi tempat rahasia. Bukan, sosok Rin yang tersenyum dan biasanya menyambutnya tidak ada disana. Kini sosok itu tergantikan dengan Rin yang sedang menunduk dan menangis tanpa henti.

Rasa bersalah langsung merangkak masuk ke dalam hati Len, saat ia melihat sosok gadis yang paling ia sayangi harus menangis—karena dirinya.

"Rin, maafkan aku." Len tahu, hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini. Tapi apa masih sudi Rin memaafkan dirinya?

"Kenapa kau—hiks—meminta maaf?" Ucap Rin di tengah tangisannya. "Aku—hiks—tidak membencimu. Aku cuma marah."

"Tapi—tetap saja, kau menangis karena aku." Len terduduk lemas di hadapan Rin, membuat tinggi mata mereka sama. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Rin terdiam. Isak tangisnya masih ada—namun kini, semakin samar. Len tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dan mereka pun diselimuti oleh keheningan. Hanya angin dan suara jangkrik yang menjadi pengisi kekosongan.

"Minggu depan.."

"Eh?"  
>"Melihat bintang jatuh. Kau sudah janji. Masih sempat.. 'kan?"<p>

Walau hanya sedikit—Len merasa lega karena Rin mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Len pun tersenyum lebar. "Masih! Masih sempat!"

"Kalau begitu.. tepati janjimu.. untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Un!"

_I knew that you screamed "Thank You"_

_From the bottom of your heart till the very end._

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it._

_The best memories..._

"Rin, kamu percaya kata-kata orang kalau bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permohonan?"

"Tidak juga.. Aku dari dulu kurang tertarik dengan hal-hal begitu." Rin memperhatikan sosok bintang yang bersinar di atas langit. "Tapi.. kalau memang bisa.."

Len tidak bertanya lagi tentang apa dari kelanjutan kata-kata Rin—matanya keburu menangkap pemandangan bintang yang berjatuhan, seperti hujan salju di atas langit. Sinarnya yang terang di tengah kegelapan, membuat sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Len juga Rin.

"Lihat, Rin! Bintang jatuh!" Ucap Len dengan polosnya. "Ayo, Ucapkan permohonan!"  
>"E-eeh?" Rin buru-buru mengikuti Len yang kini memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan apapun itu permohonannya di dalam hati. Rin pun mengucapkan permohonannya dari dalam hati.<p>

'_Aku ingin... agar terus bisa bersama Len.'_

'_Aku ingin.. agar Rin tetap berada di sampingku.'_

.

.

.

Mata berwarna biru milik gadis itu kembali menatap jam di tangannya. Dia membuang nafas, melihat jarum panjang di jam itu menunjukkan pukul 10. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri—untuk tidak pergi dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Len. Tidak, tidak akan.

Namun, berdiam di tempat yang penuh akan kenangan ini hanya membuatnya tambah merasa sakit saja. Ia ingin menangis.

"LEN SHION!" Gadis itu berteriak pada hamparan padang rumput yang tak bersuara. "KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KARENA SUDAH MEMBUATKU MENANGIS BEGINI!"

Dan gadis itupun berlari, menuju ke tempat dimana ia akan mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu sesekali memandang keluar jendela. Tidak, mata birunya sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi ia tunggu—yang ia temui hanyalah tanah kosong yang disinari matahari dan dihiasi rumput kering. Dimana? Kenapa? Hanya dua kata itu yang menjadi pertanyaan dari semua yang ada di pikiran Len. Dan semuanya tertuju untuk satu orang, yaitu Rin.

Suara mesin bus yang mulai dinyalakan pun jelas terdengar—pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi, ia akan pergi dari kota kecil ini. Tanpa Rin yang muncul untuk menemuinya di hari terakhir ini.

Len membuang nafas—mungkin Rin memang tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan melihat sosoknya perlahan pergi. Dan tanpa Len sadari—bus sudah mulai bergerak, perlahan menjauhi kota.

Dan suara yang familiar itupun terdengar.

"LEEEN!" Suara Rin yang berteriak. Suara itu cukup untuk membuat Len berdiri dengan cepat dan membuka jendela, mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya agar bisa melihat sosok Rin lebih jelas. Sosok Rin yang sedang menahan tangis dan berlari mengejar bus Len yang terus berjalan.

"KAU SUDAH BERJANJI! KAU AKAN KEMBALI! KAU HARUS KEMBALI!" Rin berteriak dengan seluruh suaranya, berharap Len mendengar jelas apa yang ia katakan.

Len hanya tersenyum, walau setitik air mata mulai muncul di ujung matanya—ia ingin tersenyum. "AKU BERJANJI, RIN! AKU AKAN KEMBALI!"

Rin tersenyum dan berhenti berlari, ia melambaikan tangannya. Len membalas lambaian tangan itu—dan samar-samar, Rin melihat gerak mulut Len yang berkata,

'_Sampai bertemu lagi!'_

_._

_._

_._

"Rin-chaaan!" sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu menyadarkan Rin dari lamunan akan memori lama yang hampir pudar. Tepukan bahu itu membuat semua putaran kenangan di otak Rin buyar—namun, kalau temannya yang berambut hijau ini tidak menepuk bahunya—ia pasti akan terus diam sampai berjam-jam.

"Gumi-chan?" Rin menoleh ke arah gadis bernama Gumi itu. "Ahh—maaf maaf, aku melamun lagi ya?"  
>"Riiii~n! Kamu itu sudah SMA—tidak pantas kalau terus melamun dan berkhayal seperti anak kecil!" Gumi membuang nafas. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, menegur Rin di setiap harinya—walaupun tegurannya itu memang dianggap angin lalu oleh Rin.<p>

"Maaf, aku hanya teringat pada... temanku yang berharga." Rin memutar bola matanya, bertemu pandang dengan taman yang dulu penuh kenangan. "Aku bertemu dengannya disini."

"Hooh.. begitu?" Pantas saja, pikir Gumi. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Rin selalu memasang wajah sendu, dan terkadang bola matanya menangkap sosok yang terlihat jauh. Gumi menyayangi Rin sebagai sahabat, dan tentu saja ia tidak senang dengan Rin yang terus murung. "Jadi, aku ini bukan teman berhargamu ya? Hmph!" Ucap Gumi dengan nada bercanda

"Haha! Tentu saja Gumi juga berharga! Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling aku sayang!" Rin memeluk lengan Gumi seraya tersenyum. "Tapi... temanku yang ini berbeda. Dia spesial. Dia teman lelakiku yang paling kusayang."

"OOH—LAKI-LAKI?" Gumi sedikit bersinar. "Teman atau 'Teman', nih?"  
>"Gumi-!" Rin merona. "Y-yaah.. aku memang sayang pada dia, sih.."<p>

Gumi tersenyum. Sekarang ia mengerti—teman spesial yang dimaksud Rin bukan hanya sekedar teman.

Tapi, itu adalah cinta pertama.

"Tapi dia sudah pindah sejak—9 tahun lalu, bukan? Apa benar dia akan kembali?"

"Dia akan kembali." Tegas Rin. "Karena ia sudah berjanji."

.

.

.

Gumi melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Rin membalas lambaian tangan itu sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan—pulang menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah gelap sekarang, dan Rin menyalahkan Gumi yang mengajaknya bermain di _Game Center_ sampai lupa waktu.

Rin memandang ke arah langit bertabur bintang—indah. Seperti hamparan kain hitam yang ditaburi oleh salju. Semua sinar bintang itu membuat Rin mengingat akan satu hal—bintang jatuh.

Dia dan len membuat permohonan 9 tahun yang lalu. Apa bintang jatuh itu memang tidak bisa mengabulkannya?

'_Kalau saja, saat ini ada bintang jatuh lagi...' _Rin masih menatap ke arah langit yang bisu. _'Aku harap ia akan mengabulkan permohonanku.'_

Rin tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin! Keajaiban itu 'kan tidak terjadi tiba-tiba." Dan ia pun menundukkan wajahnya. Sedikit rasa kecewa mulai merasuki dirinya.

Tapi, keajaiban memang tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya, bukan?

"Eh?" Rin mengangkat wajahnya saat melihat ada cahaya yang seakan turun ke bumi. Matanya membulat begitu melihat apa yang ia harapkan sudah muncul—bintang jatuh!

"BINTANG JATUH?" Rin membalik tubuhnya—ke arah yang berlawanan dari jalan pulang. "KUMOHON, SEMOGA LEN ADA DI TEMPAT ITU!"

Dan ia pun berlari, seperti 9 tahun yang lalu.

Menemui orang yang ia sayangi.

_I was talking to you for so long at the end of summer._

_After we watched the sunset, we gaze at the stars._

_I will never forget the teardrops that flowed down your cheeks._

_I'm sure I will never forget.._

_That you waved your hand with all your strength to the end._

_So let me be inside this dream like this for eternity..._

Masih bisa?

Apa keajaiban itu masih bisa diwujudkan?

Rin terus berlari—mengabaikan nafasnya yang menuntut untuk berhenti melangkah. Tidak, Rin ingin pergi ke tempat itu saat ini—ia ingin membuktikan keajaiban itu.

Rin terus mengingat sosok Len di setiap langkahnya—sosok ramah yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, sosok yang memberinya tempat rahasia, sosok yang melihat bintang jatuh bersamanya di akhir musim panas—

Sosok yang seakan ingin menangis di hari itu.

Sosok yang selalu ia sayangi—selalu, dan tak akan pernah pudar.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Rin hampir sampai ke dekat tempat rahasianya dengan Len dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah—kecuali mobil tua yang semakin berkarat dan berdebu. Tidak, lampu cempor yang berada di dalam mobil itu tidak menyala—berarti, tidak ada tanda kehidupan disana.

Tapi, Rin terus berlari—sampai ia betul-betul ada di hadapan tempat rahasia itu. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa kali ini, keajaiban akan tiba.

"...Tidak ada.."

Rin mengatur nafasnya—sambil terus mencari sosok Len di dalam mobil kusam itu. Tidak, walau ia mencari sebanyak apapun—Len tidak ada disana.

"Bodoh.." Rin terduduk lemas. "Mana mungkin semudah itu keajaiban terjadi?" butiran air mata kini mulai turun dari matanya. "Len.. tidak akan kembali.."

_Sebanyak apapun aku memohon,_

_Tak akan ada yang peduli._

"Siapa bilang aku tidak akan kembali?"

Rin tertegun dan isak tangisnya seakan tertahan. Suara ini.. suara yang tidak berubah sejak dulu—suara yang selalu menyapanya dengan riang dan lembut.

Rin menoleh dan melihat sosok lelaki yang selama ini ia tunggu—lelaki yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi lebih tinggi darinya. "..Len?"

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau tadi lihat bintang jatuh juga, 'kan?" Len tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga. Begitu melihatnya, aku langsung cepat-cepat lari dari stasiun menuju kesini—aku kaget loh bisa sampai dalam waktu singkat!" Len tertawa riang.

'_Bohong, ini bohong.. yang ada di hadapanku.. apa benar ini sosok—'_

"...Len!" Rin memeluk tubuh jangkung itu—mendekapnya erat, membiarkan rasa rindunya terlepaskan. Isak tangis yang menderu itu penuh kebahagiaan, Len tahu itu. Len hanya membalas dekapan Rin dan tersenyum lembut. Betapa ia merindukan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Aku pulang, Rin."

"S-selamat datang.. Len.."

_Dan seperti 9 tahun yang lalu—mereka berdua pun bertemu lagi._

_Di tempat yang sama, di tempat rahasia milik mereka berdua._

"Nee, Len.. kau janji 'kan, kalau sekarang, kau tidak akan pergi lagi?"

"Tidak akan~ aku sudah izin ayah dan ibu untuk tinggal di kota ini."

"Lalu kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo?"

"Kalaupun aku harus kembali," Len menggenggam tangan Rin. "Aku pasti akan membawa Rin!"

"E-eeeh? T-tapi 'kan—nanti aneh, masa membawa teman untuk tinggal bersama keluargamu?"

"Saat aku membawamu nanti," Len merogoh kantung celana panjangnya, dan di telapak tangannya yang terbuka—ada sebuah cincin sederhana yang indah disana. "Kau bukan sekedar temanku lagi, Rin."

_Pertemuan di awal musim panas,_

_Dan sebuah akhir bahagia yang datang di malam musim semi._

_Penantian itu,_

_Memang tidak selamanya sia-sia._

_**The End**_


End file.
